Highly efficient chemical gene synthesis with high fidelity and low cost has a central role in biotechnology and medicine, and in basic biomedical research.
De novo gene synthesis is a powerful tool for basic biological research and biotechnology applications. While various methods are known for the synthesis of relatively short fragments in a small scale, these techniques suffer from scalability, automation, speed, accuracy, and cost. There is a need for devices for simple, reproducible, scalable, less error-prone and cost-effective methods that guarantee successful synthesis of desired genes and are amenable to automation.